


Taako is Good OUT Here

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lots of Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kravitz, Nonbinary Taako Taaco, Swearing, Taako Uses All The Pronouns, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), because i could, found family everywhere, its cute guys please read it lol, the seven birds as a found family because yes, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Taako comes out to the crew as nonbinary and it's really sweet. Taako is Out now. (im sorry lol)
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Taako is Good OUT Here

Lup and Taako are sitting on Taako's bed and she is taking her turn braiding his hair. About halfway through Taako sighs, “I've been doing a lot of thinking lately”

“Don’t hurt yourself” Lup says reflexively, not breaking focus.

“No seriously Lup, i've realized something. I... i'm nonbinary.”

Lup just hums in response, continuing to braid his hair and listening intently. 

“I know we don’t really talk about... gender stuff... at least not anymore. And I don’t want to make it weird or anything but i'm trying to process stuff and it’s hard. I guess i'm wondering if you’d help me figure this out?”

Lup blinks for a moment then smiles wide, patting Taako’s shoulder with her free hand, “Of course Taako. I'd be happy to talk with you about gender stuff.”

Taako lets out a sigh, “Thanks Lup.”

“Of course. Before we start any heart to heart real deep introspection, what pronouns do you want to use?”

“Uh, i'm good with he/him, they/them, and really all of them, but I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Okay dope, well, what were you wanting to talk about?”

Taako sighs and fiddles with the notebook in his hands, “Well, how do I tell people? I... I don't know how to put what being nonbinary feels like into words, but I want people to know, ya know?”

Lup nods, “Yeah, I get that. I know you want people to understand, but the thing is Taako, you don't have to explain yourself to anyone, ever. The people who matter will be okay with what you are able to give them. You don't owe anyone an explanation at all if you don't feel like giving one. You can just tell people what words and pronouns to use and if they aren't chill with it then you don't have to put up with any of their shit.”

Taako sighs, “Easy for you to say, you're not the one who is a public celebrity with thousands of people out there who force you to deal with their shit opinions on a daily basis.”

“Fair, but I think, since this world already loves you so much, people might be grateful to have someone to look up to. Young nonbinary people who need a role-model. You would be great, I mean you ran a damn fake philosophy class, you got the ability to mentor people whether you know it or not.”

Taako sighs, “Me, a role model? No way.”

“You already are, for so many people. I mean, look at how you did with Angus.” She finishes the braid and he turns to face her, “You could make people feel  _ seen _ , Ko. For the first time in their lives, don't you want that?”

Taako thinks it over for a minute and cracks a smile, “Yeah. You know, I do say “Taako is good out here” a lot... we could make merch out of that.”

Lup smiles, “People would love that.”

Then Taako’s smile falls, “But to do that i’d have to tell everyone.”

“You’re scared.” Lup says sadly. It isn't a question.

Taako pouts and scoffs a bit, “Yeah, I mean I guess I am. Not of telling Merle or Magnus or Lucretia or anyone like that, but of telling Angus? Of telling Kravitz? Of telling the world? Yeah that’s a little daunting. I don't think it’s unreasonable for me to be a bit freaked out about it all.”

“Oh Taako I wasn't... It's okay to be scared, I just wish you didn't have to be.” She sighs, “I was scared when I told everyone too. But you don't need to be afraid Ko, i’ll be with you every step of the way. I’ll blast the bigots with the biggest fireball they’ve ever seen. And as for the rest, I’ll stand next to you and hold your hand if that is what you need.”

“Don't baby me!” Taako huffs, though ze smiles, “But I would like it if you’d be there when I tell the crew?”

Lup beams, “I wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

Taako sighs, “You’re pretty great, you know that?”

“I do. Now, not to push you, but when are you thinking of telling the crew?”

“I think I’ll lose my nerve if I don't do it tonight. Magnus may be the one who rushes in, but I'm stuck in the closet and I'd love to be good and out of here.”

She shakes her head, “You’re ridiculous, but if you’re going to tell them tonight, I think you should tell Kravitz first.”

“Tell me what?” Kravitz says as he steps into the room.

Taako feels hir stomach drop but keeps hir composure as both Lup and Kravitz look at hir expectantly, “Oh, uh nothing.” 

Taako grunts as Lup elbows jee and takes jeir hand. 

“No it isn't.” Kravitz frowns as he sees Taako’s death grip on Lup's hand. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt again?”

“No, no it’s nothing like that, it’s umm, something i've come to understand about myself recently.”

“Oh.” Kravitz says relaxing a bit and moving to sit on the other side of Taako, “Well i'm delighted to learn”

Taako groans, “Of course that’s what you’d say! You’re perfect, god. Uh, so this is gonna be real random here but,” Taako makes some assorted thinking noises while gathering his courage, “I'm nonbinary!” He blurts out, staring at his lap.

Kravitz is silent for a long moment and Taako hears Lup summon a small fireball in her hand.

“Lup, I assure you that is not necessary. I am not about to invalidate or dump Taako, I was about to ask what pronouns to use.”

Lup extinguishes the fireball, “Oh...sorry.”

“It’s no big deal.” Kravitz takes Taako’s free hand, “So, dear, what pronouns do you want to use?”

Taako looks up at him with big eyes, quiet and searching, “You... you don't mind?”

Kravitz’s face softens, “Oh, Taako, no. I don't mind at all. I love  _ you, _ Taako. I'm not going to suddenly not love you because you realized your gender isn't what you thought it was. It would just be hypocritical of me!”

“What do you mean?”

“Taako, I'm the Grim Reaper, I don't  _ have _ a gender.”

Taako’s jaw drops, “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. I may be your boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean i'm a boy!”

Taako laughs, “Oh my god I can't believe I was afraid to tell you!”

“It’s fine, but you never answered my question! Pronouns, Taako.”

“Oh, right, yeah. I wanna use he/him, or they/them would be cool too, honestly most any pronouns would be fine, except she/her pronouns, Lup owns the rights to those. Anyway, one other thing... I'm not sure if I'm as comfortable as you are with the label of boyfriend.”

Kravitz smiles, “Thanks for letting me know. And, how about... partner?”

“That doesn't feel lovey enough, though. That could just mean we work together.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

Lup coughs, “So, if you two lovebirds could table this conversation for a different time, I think it is time for dinner.”

Taako groans as ae hears Magnus’s shout calling everyone to dinner echo through the house again.

Lup squeezes their hand, “You are the one who said tonight. We won't force you to tell them. You can wait till you’re ready.”

Kravitz nods.

“I really appreciate that you guys, but I want them to know and if I don't do it now it will not happen later.”

Lup nods, “Okay, well, whatever you need from me, i'm here.”

Kravitz squeezes zhir hand, “I know I don't come to dinner often, but if you want me there i'm happy to join the group.”

Taako shakes eir head, “It’s okay. I’ll tell you all about it tonight though.”

Kravitz smiles, “Wonderful, I’ll see you then love.”

Taako smiles goofily, “See ya.”

***

Taako stops just outside the door to the dining room, hesitating. 

Then Lup yells nir name loud and long and obnoxious and after a few moments zay throw the door open dramatically, “What Lup?!”

“Come sit with me!” Lup pleads in a whiny voice.

“Will it make you calm down?”

“Please Taako? Pleeeeaaaaaassse?”

Taako sighs, “Sure.” and joins her at the table. 

Lup smiles, “You’re pretty great.”

“I know”

“But i'm better!”

Magnus snorts and Lucretia smiles at their jokes. 

Barry chuckles, “Lup, what has gotten into you?”

Lup smirks, “You.”

“God, not at the table!” Merle exclaims covering Angus’s ears with his hands.

“What he said.” Davenport echos.

Lup sighs, “Okay, fine.”

The room is silent for a moment and Lucretia clears her throat, “So Taako, how's your day been?”

Taako’s stomach tightens and he slouches back in their chair, “Not too shabby, I made some fantastic white chocolate macadamia nut cookies and figured out i'm nonbinary, so pretty good all around.”

Lucretia hums, “I will have to try one of those cookies, but first, and sorry if i'm the only one that doesn't know, but, what’s nonbinary?”

“I... I think I know what it means to be nonbinary,” Angus says, “But i’ll let you explain Taako.”

“Thanks little dude.” Taako lets out a little sigh of relief, “Uh, nonbinary is a gender label people use when they're not a boy or a girl. Personally i'm kinda fluid between the two, but sometimes i'm neither, and sometimes i'm both at the same time. It’s pretty cool actually.”

Angus smiles, “That is really cool! What pronouns do you want me to use for you, si- Mx.?

Taako beams, “Oh is  _ that _ what the gender neutral honorific is? That’s dope!”

“Yeah, Mx, instead of Mr, Ms, or Ma'am. I guess a combination of existing titles would also work like maybe Mir? Siss? Sa’am? I... I think I will have to look into that more. I don't think any of those are very fitting.”

“I appreciate that Ango, and uh, any pronouns for me he/him, they/them, ey/em, zhe/zhim, fae/faer, any and all, except she/her. They’re fine but honestly, Lup claimed the rights to those way before me, so.’

Lup shakes her head, “If they make you comfortable you can use them. It's not like i'm the only one on the planet with those pronouns.”

Taako shrugs, “I know, just like all the other ones better.”

Magnus smiles, “That’s pretty neat! Do you want us to change them up like within a sentence or more every other sentence? Oh, also are there some pronouns you’re partial to over others?”

Taako shrugs, “Every other sentence is fine, but you can switch them up as much as you want to. He and they are good most days. Maybe i’ll make necklaces or something for the pronouns I tend to like the most so you guys know what I prefer on a given day....”

Lucretia smiles, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah” Barry says, “And Taako, just so you know, we still love ya.”

Taako smiles, “Thanks Barry now you made it all sentimental and stuff. Gross,” fae groans.

They all laugh and the conversation shifts to something else, but Taako finds he can't stop smiling. As the dinner wraps up and it looks like people are about to leave Taako pipes up, “You guys  _ are _ chill with the whole nonbinary and pronouns thing, right?”

Everyone nods, “Yes,” they say in near-perfect unison. 

“Well, don't say it like it’s a stupid question.” Taako gripes with a small smile.

Merle frowns at him, “Taako, we fought against a personified plane of existence that could swallow worlds. What makes you think we would have a problem with your gender? With you just... being comfortable? Not to minimize the fact that we're happy you're comfortable enough to tell us, but when you think about it big picture being nonbinary is one of the least weird things we've seen.”

“Well when you put it like that... I guess it's the fact that you guys’ve known me for such a long time, most of you for over one hundred years. So knowing me as one thing for so long, and suddenly having to change your understanding of me. That could easily and understandably be hard! I don't think i'm stupid for acknowledging and being wary of that!”

Lucretia nods, “I understand Taako. That is a very valid concern, but think about it, you’ve also known all of us for over one hundred years. Have we ever done or said  _ anything _ to make you think we wouldn't be cool with you being nonbinary?”

“... no.”

Lucretia sighs in relief, “Then believe us when we tell you, we think you’re great, and being nonbinary is just another part of you. You get to be a bit more true to yourself now. I don't think any of us could possibly be upset about that.”

Taako grins, "I do believe you. Now, who wants cookies?!"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Too bad! I ate all of them already!" Taako grins as they yell at faer before pulling a full tupperware out of a cupboard, "I was Joking, here! Have at 'em!"

Lup busts out laughing and they high-five. The night goes great. The first time Taako hears one of the others use pronouns other than he/him for jem, jee chokes on the bite of cookie jee had in jeir mouth and blames the subsequent tears on that and not the sudden overwhelming euphoria that definitely makes jem feel like jee could cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Nonbinary!Taako is my favorite of all my Balance headcanons. I had a lot of fun writing this and finding different pronoun sets to use for this fic! 
> 
> Pronouns used:  
> ae/aer/aers/aerself  
> ey/em/eir/eirs/emself  
> fae/faer/faer/faers/faerself  
> he/him/his/his/himself  
> hir/hir/hir/hirs/hirself  
> jee/jem/jeir/jeirs/jemself  
> ne/nir/nir/nirs/nirself  
> she/her/her/hers/herself  
> they/them/their/theirs/themself  
> zay/zir/zir/zirs/zirself  
> ze/zan/zan/zans/zanself  
> zhe/zhim/zhir/zhirs/zhirself


End file.
